


Haloed Eyes

by Yeomanrand



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quorra is a fighter.  Gem...isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haloed Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the [Femslash Today](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/381428.html?view=3110132#t3110132) Green Beer and Kisses Porn Battle. Though I kind of fail at porn.

Gem is not a fighter.

Not with her fists, and not with her disk -- her underlying programming is to be ornamental, and to prepare those who must fight. Sometimes, she chooses to go further, or as far as her programming will allow.

Dark Quorra is most definitely a fighter, though free of the grid and the games.

Gem watches, sometimes, out on the street leaning against a code-building, luminescent disk-lighted eyes drinking in Quorra's lean form as the other program slinks down the street, keeping herself from notice.

Sometimes, Gem thinks of following her into a network-blind alley, pinning her up against the wall, seeing if the code-shaped body she would trap between her own, softer, form and the hard brick has the flexibility she expects, the balance, if pressing their lips together would stiffen Quorra's tiny nipples as much as her back, if dampness would soak through the dark armor sheltering the heat between her legs.

Zuse knows what Quorra is, and so Gem knows. For now, knowing is its own power. Zuse will sell Quorra out to Clu when he feels the time is right -- or, better still, when Quorra brings The Flynn to them. Gem will not gainsay Zuse; Clu would be far too potent an enemy and she prefers resolution.

Quorra vanishes into the darkness of the grid. Gem tilts her umbrella back and smiles, stepping lightly along the ever-shifting street.

She would like to know how a miracle tastes.


End file.
